Unconscious
by Megwritesx
Summary: What happens when Johnny finds his daughter lying lifeless on the cobbles? Will she wake up? And if she wakes up will she remember anything?


**Please leave a review and tell me what I can do to improve. I know this was a few weeks ago but I didn't get the chance to post it. I know this didn't happen on screen but I hope you enjoy it anyway :) x**

As Johnny was walking home he saw a figure lying on the hard ground. 'Probably some drunk person' he thought to himself but he felt himself being drawn to it all the same. As he got closer his heart began pounding faster -though he was unsure why. Every step he took the more he thought he recognised the person lying on the cobbles. As soon as he got close enough he realised to his horror that he knew this person. It was his flesh and blood. It was his daughter.

"Carla?" His panicked voice cried. He didn't even bother to check if any cars were coming before running to Carla. When he reached her lifeless body he crouched down ignoring the pain in his back. He knelt on the cold floor to see if she was breathing. He didn't realise his hands were trembling so much as he felt for a pulse and to his relief he found one. He breathed a sigh of relief before repeating her name.

"Carla? Can you hear me?" He didn't want to move her too much because she could've broken something but he held her ice cold hand loosely. "You're freezing!" He said to the air, the worry obvious in his voice. He let go of her hand to fetch his phone from his coat pocket.

"You ok?" Michelle kindly asked Nick.

"Hm. Stick another in there please." Nick said holding to the now empty whiskey glass.

"You and Carla had a row?" She asked filling up his second glass.

"Something like that...yeah." He told her not wanting to go into details.

"Ok. Well I know I'm Carla's mate an' all but if you ever need to talk -oh sorry it's Johnny." She said as her phone rang.

Back on the street Johnny rang for an ambulance first then tried Nick. When he got the answer phone he tried Michelle and she picked up on the second ring.

"Hello Johnny." She said in an annoyed voice as she still hadn't forgiven him.

"Hi Michelle I've just phoned for an ambulance and I can't get hold of Nick and I don't know how bad it is-" He talked so fast Michelle couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Hang on Johnny. Slow down! What's happened?" Michelle questioned.

"It's Carla!"

"What's Carla?" Michelle asked making Nick look over in her direction at the mention of his fiancé.

"I'm not sure, I found her lying on the street. I can't get hold of Nick but I think you need to get here quickly! I don't know how long she's been here and she's freezing. I was told not to touch her until the ambulance people get here." Johnny said slower this time.

"Ok where are you?" Michelle asked going into the back room as the pub was too noisy. Nick's eyes followed her.

"Um... Just outside The Rovers and a little to the-"

"Yeah ok. Thanks I'll tell Nick. Oh and Aidan and Kate."

"Ok thanks." Johnny said as Michelle hung up the phone. He placed his coat over Carla in attempt to keep her warm.

"Nick, it's Carla!" Michelle said quietly, tears forming in her eyes.

"What's happened?" He asked gulping down his drink.

"We don't really know. Hang on! Aidan! Kate! Can you come here please?" Michelle shouted to her cousins.

"Yeah ok don't need to shout!" Kate said as they walked over.

"So what's up?" Aidan asked.

"It's Carla! She was found lying in the road. We don't know what's happened though." Michelle explained gently.

"Where is she?" Nick asked panic rising in him.

"Outside here, Johnny said!"

"Damn!" Nick cursed before racing outside.

"Nick wait!' Michelle called after him as she rushed after him Aidan and Kate close behind.

When they got outside they saw Johnny crouching over Carla's lifeless body holding her hand gently.

"Oh my god!" Gasped Michelle as she stared at her best friend.

"Carla!" Nick cried racing towards her and kneeling beside her -tears threatening to spill. "Carla please wake up. I'm so sorry I shouldn't of shouted at you I was just angry. You know I still love you. Please wake up." He said starting to cry "I'm so sorry this is all my fault if we hadn't fallen out you wouldn't be here. Please please don't leave me!"

"What happened?" Kate asked her dad, scared for her sisters life.

"Probably pushed her or something!" Aidan mumbled quietly, but not quietly enough as everyone heard.

"Aidan!" Kate exclaimed "This isn't the time! I know you're still angry with our dad but our sister could be seriously injured. Can you stop acting like a three year old and show a little concern towards Carla! Can't you just be civil towards him under the circumstances? Of course he didn't push her! How can you say such a thing?" Kate ranted.

"Sorry." Aidan lowered his head, ashamed of his actions.

"So what happened?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know. Found her here and called for an ambulance. God knows how long she's been here, she's freezing to death!" Johnny told Michelle.

"Where's the ambulance?" Aidan asked.

"I don't know son but they said they'd be here as soon as they can. They also said something about bad traffic."

"But she's going to freeze even more!" Aidan said being civil for the sake of his sister. "Here you go, put this over her." He told his dad giving him his coat.

"Dad?" Kate asked cautiously.

"Yes sweetheart?" Johnny answered not liking where this was going due to the tone of her voice.

"H-have you taken- I mean is she alive? Have you taken her pulse?" Kate asked. You could see the terror in her eyes as she started to sniff.

"Yes although I think we should take it again just to be safe."

Johnny was about to take Carla's pulse again when an ambulance came round the corner, the sirens blaring. It stopped a few meters away from where they were crowding around Carla. Aidan made sure the paramedics came the right way while everyone apart from Nick stepped away from Carla to give her space.

"What's her name?" The first paramedic asked kneeling down on the floor.

"Carla." Johnny replied.

"Ok Carla; can you hear us?" The second paramedic kneeled on the floor next to the first.

"She has a pulse lets get her on the ambulance." Paramedic 1 said.

"Ok." Paramedic 2 replied.

"Who's coming in the ambulance? Only one of you can." The second paramedic asked the Nick and the Connor's.

"Nick you go! We'll meet you there." Michelle told him.

Nick who was shaken up could only nod his head.

On the way to the hospital Nick held Carla's hand tightly kissing it every now and again. The paramedic had placed an oxygen mask over Carla. He was so worried about his fiancé's life -actually no he was terrified! There were so many questions he wanted to ask the paramedic but he was scared of the answer. What if Carla didn't make it? They were going to get married...eventually! He was angry with her about Robert but he never wanted her dead. What if he never told her to go? What if he'd just gone into his own flat to cool off? What if he'd held her and told he knew she didn't mean it? There was so many things that could've happened after she told him about...about that night with Robert but he chose to yell at her to get out. He caused her accident. It was his fault! He made her go, go out into the freezing cold! If he could go back he would! He would tell her that he still loved her and wanted to marry her no matter what had happened instead of shouting 'GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE' and a lot of other things she didn't want to hear.

"Carla, baby please wake up. I love you so much and I'm so sorry. Please baby wake up." Nick begged still holding her hand tightly.

"Will she wake up?" Nick asked the paramedic nervously.

"I'm not sure yet unfortunately. But we will do everything we can to make sure she survives!" The paramedic said smiling slightly.

"Ok thanks."

Meanwhile Michelle, Johnny, Kate and Aidan traveled together in Johnny's car. Nobody said a word throughout the journey. Their minds were all too preoccupied with thoughts of Carla. They all were worried about her, all thinking the same question; 'What if she doesn't make it?' After Johnny parked his car they all jumped out and rushed into the hospital. "Carla Connor!" Michelle told the lady at the desk.

"Ok I'll look for her now." The lady replied.

They were all told to go wait in the waiting room as the doctors were examining Carla. The Connor's saw Nick looking straight ahead with a blank expression on his face. He couldn't help the tears that fled from his eyes. He wasn't going to lie; he was petrified for his fiancé's life. The Connor's sat down next to Nick.

"She'll be ok don't worry." Michelle told Nick gently.

"God I hope so!" Nick replied.

"Yeah, she's a fighter!" Aidan added.

"Kate, Aidan I know this isn't really the time but I am sorry you know. For everything." Johnny said looking very apologetic.

"Yeah you're right! This isn't the time!" Kate replied angrily.

"She's right! We've got more important things to worry about at the moment!" Aidan said backing Kate up.

"Sorry-" Johnny started.

"Just remember that she could be fine! We haven't had the results back yet!" Michelle interrupted.

Just as she said this a doctor came out. He went to the desk first then after speaking to the lady at reception in a hushed tone he made his way over to Carla's family.

"Mrs Carla Connor?" He asked hopefully getting the right family.

"Yeah? How is she?" Michelle questioned.

"I'm afraid it's not the best news. She's still alive but is having trouble breathing on her own. She has broken her leg and sprained her wrist. She will have bad bruising. Due to the fall she has a very bad head injury. We have found some internal bleeding and should hopefully be able to stop it. We will have to operate immediately, you'll have five minutes to talk to her before her operation. You can all go in at once under the circumstances."

"What?! An operation?" Nick questioned his eyes filled with fear.

"Yes. Unfortunately her head injury is quite serious if we don't operate there's a chance she might not survive another day. This operation is her best hope. Obviously there's a chance she might not survive the operation. I will come and talk to you when she's having her operation to go over everything. I will tell you what an injury like this could mean for the future. You can ask me any questions you might have and I'll try and answer them the best I can."

"Ok, Thank you." Johnny thanked the doctor.

"What ward and room is she in?" Michelle asked.

"She's in a private ward at the moment. Ward E, room 12."

"Thanks." Kate called over her shoulder as they all rushed off to find Carla.

When they arrived they all took a deep breath before walking into her room. They were all worried about what sight they would see and as they walked in every single one of them gasped. Carla was as pale as a ghost, with millions of wires attached to her. They all gathered around her bed no one daring to speak. Nick rushed to Carla's side as soon as he had gotten over the shock. He held her hand gently, shocked at how cold it was. She looked so peaceful...so dead yet so alive. Michelle finally broke the silence.

"This could," she started to cried "you know be...be the last t-time we see her alive. W-we should say w-what we want to n-now b-before it's too late."

"Ok. Who should...go first?" Kate asked also trying to fight back tears.

"You can go first Kate." Michelle said trying to be brave for her younger cousins.

"Ok. What should I say?" Kate asked nervous of making herself look a fool.

"It's ok I'll go first if you want?" Aidan said bravely. Kate nodded and he took hold of her hand and stepped closer to Carla. He held her other hand and like Nick he was also shocked at how cold it was. He cleared his throat nervously and began to speak to Carla.

"Um ok so I don't know if you can hear this but I'm going to carry on anyway. So where do I start? Mind you I don't have long...Well all I want to say is that I think I've finally gotten used to you being my sister. I mean it was a big shock at first..but I guess I love having you around. And...Everyone's going to think I've gone soft but...I love you sis." Aidan said kissing her hand and letting Kate take his place.

"Well now that Mr softy pants has said his little speech I'm going to say mine. There's so many things I want to tell you and I will when you wake up right? Please wake up Carla. I know I've known you're my sister for a few weeks but I look up to you. Please wake up. You're my big sister and I...a-and I...I love y-you." Kate said now sobbing.

"Shh it's ok. Come here." Aidan said wrapping Kate in a warm hug.

"I ONLY JUST GOT A SISTER NOW I COULD LOOSE HER!" Howled Kate into her brothers arms.

"Take her outside Aidan, I'll be out in a minute." Johnny said rubbing Kate's back.

"Ok."

"Johnny?" Michelle said gesturing towards Carla.

"Ok um..." Started Johnny taking a step closer to his daughter. "I don't really know what to say. I'm really sorry about everything...I mean I should've been there for you. I love you...I wish I'd given you the childhood you deserved. You've made me so proud. If I could go back...I'm really sorry Carla. I love you sweetheart even if I've never showed it." Johnny then kissed her forehead lightly and nodded at Nick and Michelle before leaving the room.

"Right Nick why don't you go first?" Michelle suggested knowing that if Nick went last he'd never finish.

"Right ok. So babe I'm not going anywhere. I'm so so sorry, I love you so so much. I will never stop loving you no matter what. I love you so much so please don't lave me...please d-don't leave m-me." Nick said starting to cry. "This is all my fault! Everything h-happened b-because of me! If w-we h-hadn't of a-argued!" Nick said sobbing loudly now.

"Shh come in its not your fault!" Michelle told a broken Nick kindly. "I'll talk to her now then you can have a minute alone with her, ok?"

"Yeah...thanks Michelle." Nick thanked Michelle.

"Hey Car, babe I can't even believe we're in this mess! You're not leaving me, ok? We have so many things we have to do." Michelle said starting to cry "You're basically the sister I never had. I love you like a sister so babe keep on fighting. I love you darling." Michelle told her best friend. She bent down to kiss her forehead and squeezed Nick's hand before going outside to join the others.

"Oh my god she's just so..." Michelle cried, sobbing.

"I know, come here." Aidan said holding his arms towards her. Michelle gratefully walked into his arms.

"Are you all done with Carla Connor?" The doctor asked.

"No there's one more person, then we'll be finished." Johnny answered.

"Ok if they could hurry up as the sooner Carla gets down to surgery the more chance she has."

Meanwhile Nick was saying what could've been his last words to Carla while she was alive. He took a deep breath and started saying what he wanted to "So babe as I said before I'm not leaving you. I'm so sorry, I hope you can forgive me. It's my fault this happened. I mean if we hadn't argued! When you wake up we'll sort this mess out. I still want to marry you. I don't know if you can hear this but I know that night was a mistake. I still love you, I always will ok? So please please wake up." He held her gently whilst placing gentle kisses on her forehead every now and again.

"Excuse me but we need to take Carla to theatre now." The doctor interrupted.

"No you can't! No I'm not letting her go! I need to stay with her!" Nick said holding Carla's hand slightly tighter.

"I'm afraid that's impossible." The doctor frowned.

"Come on Nick she's in the best hands now!" Michelle told him tearfully.

"Ok fine. I love you." Nick said placing a final kiss on his fiancé's head. He walked out of the door tears streaming down his face with Michelle crying his name out behind him.

"What if..." Nick trailed off miserably.

"No she'll be fine. She's a fighter! C'mon lets go and wait in the waiting room, come on she's in the best hands now." Michelle told him holding her hand out to him.

"Ok." Nick said glancing back at the door which separated him from his fiancé.

They all went to sit down in the waiting room once again. Michelle held Nick rocking him back and forth just like he'd done to Carla so many times before. "She'll be ok. She'll be ok." Michelle repeated like a broken record trying to convince herself as well as Nick.

After a while of them sitting around making small talk the doctor came back to talk to them. "As you all know Carla Connor is down in theatre now and I'm here to talk to through her injures. As you know she has broken her leg and sprained her wrist. She also has fractured two ribs. We are trying to stop the internal bleeding now and treating her head injury. If the operation goes well there's still a chance that she might not recover but if the operation doesn't go well there's a slight chance she might wake up. If she does wake up there's a chance that she will have memory loss or brain damage regardless of if the operation goes well or not." The doctor told the devastated family.

"No no s-she can't have memory loss...or brain damage. W-what if s-she can't remember me...or...a-anything?" Nick cried.

"Shh. Come h-here." Michelle cried breaking down.

"What if you have to tell her that you're her dad again. It took you 40 years the first time lets hope she doesn't have to wait another 40 before you tell her again!" Aidan snapped.

"Aidan!" Kate snapped.

"Son I'm sorry! I really am but I was in an awkward position."

"I'm no son of yours."

"Um," the doctor cleared his throat awkwardly "I'll leave you to it and inform you when she's out of surgery."

"Ok thank you." Kate told him as they waited again.

After what felt like years of waiting the doctor finally came back to tell them that Carla's surgery had gone well. At this news they all stood up. She was being brought back to her room as they spoke and the sooner she woke up the better. They won't know if she has brain damage or memory loss until she wakes up. Nobody was loud to see her until the morning. The doctor went and they all sat back down feeling a bit more hopeful.

The next day they all went to see how Carla was doing. She still looked a bit better but her face was bruised in certain places and her leg and wrist in plaster. Nick took a seat next to her bed and held her hand gently.

"Shit she looks awful." Aidan said tactfully.

"Very tactful Aidan!" Kate said sarcastically.

"Aidan don't use that word in here!" Johnny told his son.

"What word? Shit? Have you heard yourself? You can't tell me what to do. You are nothing to me!" Aidan spat rudely.

"Aidan! Stop acting like a three year old. We're waiting to see if our sister pulls through, not a roller coaster! And dad stop winding him up." Kate whispered loudly annoyed.

"Sorry." Aidan and Johnny whispered loudly back. Michelle sat down next to Nick staying out of the argument. They all knew they were in for a long wait.

A week passed. And after a week of waiting Carla finally started to show a sign of life. Johnny, Aidan, Kate, Michelle and of course Nick were there. Nick had only been home three times in that week because he didn't want to leave her side. They weren't giving up yet but it didn't look very hopeful. Nick was holding her hand and all of a sudden he felt her squeeze it slightly. "Hang on shut up a minute!" Nick told everyone who was making small talk.

"Nick?" Michelle asked as Nick stared at his and Carla's hands.

"I think...maybe I just imagined it?" Nick said uncertainly.

"Imagined what?" Kate asked as Carla squeezed his hand again.

"I think she's waking up! She's squeezed my hand twice like she wants me to know she's still there!" Nick said excitedly.

All eyes were on Carla now and Nick whispered "Come on baby I love you so so much. Please wake up baby."

They all held their breath as Carla's eyes stared to flutter open. "Carla? I love you so much." Nick whispered as her eyes opened completely. They all held their breath again to see if she remembered him or any of them. They all let out a sigh of relief as she croaked out "I love you too Nicky."


End file.
